


14 days

by scftyoun



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, bbangnyu, but im lazy to tag, chanhee, just younghoon missing chanhee, mentioned of changmin, mentioned of others too, younghoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:02:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24931240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scftyoun/pseuds/scftyoun
Summary: chanhee went to his parents house for two weeks long, leaving his members and especially his beloved boyfriend, kim younghoon who's literally going crazy once chanhee is back to his side.
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Kim Younghoon
Kudos: 40





	14 days

**Author's Note:**

> its 4 am and here i am and im sorry for my terrible grammar 

its been two weeks since he arrived at his parents house and now, its time to leave. he looks at his parents sadly and hugs them. this is the longest period he have ever been with his parents right after they debuted. he really try to find the right time to spend with his family but of course, its not easy and his parents understand him for that. he waves his hand at his parents as a goodbye before he left for real even though his heart feel somehow heavy to step out of the house, but his heart feel more heavier thinking about how's younghoon, his boyfriend is doing while he is away and thats also the reason why he is stepping out of his parents house today. 

time flies as he blinks, its already 3 hours since he left and now he is minutes away from their dorm, the dorm he shared with his eleven members. he missed them, very, but of course once again, he missed his boyfriend more. he is now in front of the dorm's door, getting ready to face the members again after two weeks....before someone already open the door for him. 

ji changmin.

" chanhee-ya!!! " changmin immediately hug him, chanhee cant help but to hug back before he heard the others calling his name one by one but not his beloved one. 

" where's younghoon? " 

" oh he said he want to take a walk while waiting for you but i guess, you didnt tell him, huh? " chanhee giggles at changmin as a yes as he went to his shared room with eric to put his bags before changing his clothes to the comfortable one. not gonna lie, he was expecting his boyfriend to greet him first but the older might think he will come back at night or something but he also appreciate the members warm welcome after his two weeks of vacation. chanhee is ready to unpack his bags before someone knocked the door endlessly. 

" who-" 

" i cant believe this??? you dont even bother to call me or at least, text me! i thought you are excited to meet me but what is this, choi chanhee?? i literally going crazy right after you left this dorm and this is how your response to me who patiently wait for you for two weeks?? a freaking 14 days? 14 days!!! " younghoon said at once, pouting as he is standing in front of chanhee who's at the floor while glaring at the younger. 

" are you mad " 

" obviously, choi chanhee. obviously " younghoon said as he pressed the obviously word. chanhee eyes younghoon who's taking a seat on eric's bed, as if chanhee didnt know the older have been sleeping on his bed since he left. 

chanhee climbed up to eric's bed, sitting beside the older who's still pouting and avoiding chanhee's eyes. "are you gonna be like this forever? dont you want to hug me or kiss me or something? " chanhee said as he saw younghoon's mouth moving, probably holding himself from smiling. 

" okay bye i will just talk to the others since you dont want to talk to me " chanhee about to stand up before he felt someone grabbed his hands, asking the younger to sit beside him again.

" i miss you " younghoon said, looking at the younger with a sad eyes and the pout seems like it wont left from his lips anytime soon.

" i know " 

" i miss you like very veryy miss you "

" i know " 

" thats it??? " younghoon retorted once again while the younger is giggling, he surely enjoy teasing the older. "alright alright, i miss you too so what do you want? " 

" clinging on you " younghoon said as he suddenly ask chanhee to stand up. 

" what are you doing " 

" piggy back me " before chanhee can say anything, younghoon already hope on his back as his skinny legs is trying so hard to carry the weight of the older. 

" i miss you " younghoon said once again as he sneakily kiss chanhee's neck while the younger is trying to walk. " stop kissing me! what if i accidentally drop you? " 

" you wont " chanhee sighed as he walked out of the room and bumped into hyunjae, whos looking at them with curiosity. 

" is this necessary, younghoon? chanhee need some rest too, you know " yes, lee hyunjae, choi chanhee life saver as younghoon immediately ask chanhee to let him go, and of course the younger did. as soon as hyunjae left, younghoon immediately back hugging the younger. 

" what has gotten into you? you never get this clingy before " chanhee suspiciously asked as they walked to the living room in that position, meeting sunwoo and eric. 

" eric, lets go " sunwoo said right when he saw the couple. 

" hey where are you going " chanhee asked but sunwoo answered with ' younghoon hyung will kill us if we didn't left ' that make chanhee pinch his arm. 

" thats hurt " younghoon responded but he is still not moving from his position instead he tightened his arms.

younghoon somehow let go the younger so they both can sit at the couch comfortably before the younger laid his head on his lap that make younghoon to pinch his cheeks. 

younghoon could never forget how he met chanhee, never. he was mesmerized by how soft the boy look is, how hug-able he is, how pretty he is, everything, he remember every first impression of him to chanhee. the moment he saw the younger, all he think was, how can he approach him? can they be friend? without him knowing, it all happened so fast and the next day, chanhee was the one who approached him. 

_" hi im choi chanhee, what's your name? i saw you yesterday but im too shy to say hi since its my first day yesterday so hehe "_

it all started because of chanhee, chanhee. he always there with younghoon, always. he was there when younghoon almost giving up as a trainee, he comfort him the most and saying something like what if they make it together? and look at them now, they are together , in one group. 

who confess to who? if everything started with chanhee, then younghoon is the one who change everything. he was the one doing the first move since he flirt with the younger the most between them too either its obvious or nah. he cant even imagine himself confessing to chanhee and what if the answer turn out as a no, thank god its a yes. the moment they share their first kiss, what a memorable memory for them. 

" are you zoning out? " younghoon startled as he heard chanhee, ah he was zoning out just now. chanhee changed his position from laying his head on younghoon's lap to sitting on younghoon's lap and wrapped his hands around the older's neck, staring at his boyfriend eyes. 

" im might drown in your eyes " chanhee said as he giggles and younghoon closing the gap between their heads. 

" go on " 

" what if i die? " chanhee raised his eyebrow as the gap is getting closer and closer to the point chanhee can feel younghoon's breathing. 

" you wont " 

" why? " 

" because its the eyes who used to look at you everyday with full of loves and only have happy memories with you " chanhee cringing at younghoon's answer before they both cracking up. 

" you left me for 14 days and since the moment i saw you today, you still havent kiss me yet, i cant believe " younghoon playfully rolled his eyes as chanhee took the chance, to kiss him. younghoon tilted his head to deepen the kiss between them. chanhee swear he can feel younghoon smiling through their kiss. they stopped and look at each other. 

"what-" chanhee cant even finish his sentence before younghoon attacks him with kisses on his face countlessly... totally forgot they are not alone in the dorm. 

" i guess thats enough to spend your time together to make it up for the 14 days?? " sangyeon asked as the first thing he saw when he stepped in the dorm was the couple eating each other's face. 

" shut up, you know nothing " 

" well, kim younghoon, i hope you know that i know you were mumbling chanhee's name every night when he was gone? " sangyeon said, a smirk pasted on his face. 

" i hate you so much oh my god "

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twt : @bbangnyuaus


End file.
